Evil's Intent
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: His friends no longer care, so why should he care? He just wants revenge. One-shot: Nolan York joining the Brotherhood of Evil.


**Hey, everyone! This is the introduction to Nolan York in my series, Depthcharge2030's OC! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Intention of Evil. Nolan York Joins the Dark Side.<em>**

Nolan York kept the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. steady as he flew back down to Earth. Not long ago, he was given the order by Numbuh Infinity to shut down all of Moonbase's defenses. And while he followed said order, he was caught by Numbuh 86 and her Decommissioning Troops. He escaped and made it down to Earth, but at the very same time, a fleet of aliens laid a siege upon the Earth. He tried to take refuge, but his legs were suddenly crushed by a L.O.C.K.A.H.-S.O.C.K.A.H., controlled by Lizzie Divine.

As the invasion went on, he was captured and hauled back to Moonbase by Numbuhs 58 and 59. But after a little friendly persuasion, they released him. Now, he was on his way back to Earth, his rage boiling at the thought of what Lizzie did to him, and that girl called 'Ava', who apparently was masquerading as Numbuh Infinity, tricking him into lowering the defenses. He's never felt so much rage before in his life.

_First my legs get broken and I'm accused of being a criminal._ Nolan thought to himself. _Things can't get much worse than this._ But he was too early to think as his ship was suddenly attacked by other 2x4 aircraft on his way through the atmosphere. "NO! Not now!" he begged. But before he could do anything, his ship crash-landed into some neighborhood.

Nolan struggled as he tried to haul himself out of the wrecked S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with his broken legs. But when he finally made it out, he was suddenly surrounded by decommissioning troops. "Alright: HANDS UP IN THE AIR!" the female leader of the squad yelled.

"You don't understand! It wasn't me! It was Ava!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Ava? Who the heck is that?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought. You're coming with us!"

"Oh…" Nolan groaned.

"Huh-Hey!" the squad leader was suddenly lifted into the air by some unknown force by her neck, as she gasped for air. The troops looked behind to see some brain inside a dome on a canister. The kids aimed their weapons and fired at The Brain, but he simply defended with a barrier. He then forced the squad leader to take her weapon and shoot off all the troops. When they were all gone, The Brain tossed the leader several feet away.

Nolan panted and watched as The Brain moved over to him. "Seems you can't always trust the ones that are closest to you." He spoke in a robotic monotone voice.

"You…" Nolan panted. "Who are you?"

"I am Darth Genious. Better known as 'The Brain'. I am here because I wanted to ask you to join my group."

"Group?" he panted again.

"The Brotherhood of Evil. An organization built for criminals and evil masterminds everywhere. And after witnessing what events you just went through, I have decided to make you our new member."

"I'm with the Kids Next Door. Why should I join you?"

"Because the Kids Next Door do not want you. Would you honestly want to stay with them after they arrested you without hearing your story? Especially after what treatment they give your OTHER friends…"

"W-What?"

"The Prospectors. A group of dubbed 'freaks'. Those who only want a place in the world, but get the worst disrespect. Those who cannot find their place _because_ of everyone's hatred toward them. My organization is _made_ of those people. Our goal is to find our place… by banning together. Join me, and you can take your revenge on all of the ones who shunned them. And you can take your revenge on the ones that caused you these problems. Such as Ava and Lizzie."

Another pant. "I don't know… is it right?"

"It is fact. While good may appear strong, evil always prevails in the end. Right now, I am serving under a much higher power. A power that will soon be the greatest in the universe. When that happens, all good will be lost and evil shall rule all. But despite this, your friends who were deemed 'freaks' shall have their place, as rulers. You're welcome to join me… and claim your victory over those fools."

Nolan was lost in thought. If he didn't go with Brain, he wouldn't be against his friends… his _former_ friends. And he would also get decommissioned and lose all memories of his childhood. But if he _did_ go with him, he could keep his memories and have his revenge on the ones that did this to him. And he could make a better world for all his Prospector friends. But he would be hurting all the other people he cared about. But if they don't care about him now, why should he care? Why should he still give a crap about them? It was then that he made his decision.

"I'm in."

"Good. Monsieur Mallah. Bring him his new weapon." Nolan watched as a big brown gorilla with a bullet sash approached him, pushing a wheelchair. Mallah lifted him up and placed him on the chair. "This wheelchair serves as an all-purpose battle mech. It can fire missiles, lasers, nets, boost rockets, etc.. The perfect device for the fiercest handicap. Do you like it?"

Nolan decided to push a button, firing two missiles over to an already-destroyed house. "Hey! This is cool! Wait until Ava and Lizzie get a piece of this! Where would I find Ava though…"

"You will find them in time. But for now, I'd like you to meet your new partner. Oh, Danika?" With that, Nolan watched as a goth girl in a black jacket emerged from a shadow.

"Hey! You were that goth chick with the weird powers!" Nolan exclaimed, remembering her from Arctic Training.

"Hmmm. Nice to know someone remembers me." Danika said in a dull tone.

"You can catch up later. Danika, take him to the base." Brain ordered. "After what he's been through, he must rest. Then he'll awaken to perform his first acts of evil."

"Whatever you say." Danika said glumly as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Nolan. "Better hold on." Nolan closed his eyes as he and Danika became a shadow, flying off to the sky.

Brain watched them leave and spoke to himself. "After years of planning, he is ready to become my apprentice. I shall use his rage to turn him into the ultimate Sith. Soon…" his dome glowed green, and his canister's eyes red, "our kind will rise again, and all heroes of the universe will be ours."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Another <em>Firstborn<em> preview! Next time, more _Attitude Adjustment_. Later.**


End file.
